onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 677
Chapter 677 is titled "COUNTER HAZARD!!". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 3 - "In the End, Kehihi (T◇T)" Jinbe puts a stop to Caribou's mermaid kidnappings. Short Summary The brokers in the New World continue to look on, surprised that Caesar managed to capture so many renowned individuals. Amongst them are Kid and Killer, who themselves have offered an alliance with Apoo and Hawkins, albeit reluctantly. On Punk Hazard, Law begins setting their counterattack in motion. He asks Franky to burn a nearby ship to create a smokescreen, then reveals that he had swapped some of the seastone chains in the laboratory with normal ones, allowing him to break free. He puts Smoker and Tashigi back in their original bodies, asking for their assistance in return for their lives. Outside, the rest of the Straw Hats and Kin'emon continue to flee from Shinokuni. Sanji, Zoro, Brook, and Kin'emon catch up to the dragon, while Usopp and Nami ride on Brownbeard. Kin'emon and Zoro cut through the iron shutters, and all of them reach the laboratory at the same time. Luffy notes that everyone is present, and is ready to begin the counterattack. Long Summary In the New World, a broker is left stunned at how Caesar Clown was able to capture the Shichibukai Trafalgar Law, the captain of the once again active Straw Hat Pirates, the "Devil Child" Nico Robin, and the great Vice Admiral Smoker. Also watching the broadcast, Killer tries to point them out to Eustass Kid, only for his captain to comment in an amused manner about Luffy's return. He then tells Killer that watching is meaningless, and how he does not think Killer ought to work as a broker anyway. Kid also mentions he is surprised about how Law was really was planning something all along, having believed he had become a government dog. Asking if the people had arrived yet, Killer tells him they have and that he was surprised they came at all. Before entering the room, Killer reminds Kid to be friendly, causing the captain to become irritated and tells Killer to shut up. Opening the door, it is revealed that inside are Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins. Apoo, standing amongst a wrecked room and over one of Kid's badly beaten subordinates, tells Kid that it feels nostalgic for him to see his ugly face. Kid instantly becomes enraged, asking what gave him the right to trash someone's hideout. Apoo replies that when he gets invited by the enemy, he comes expecting a fight and that he had suspected there might be a sniper somewhere. As the two challenge each other, Hawkins declares how foolish the meeting is and that he is leaving. Killer asks him to wait as he steps between Kid and Apoo, reminding them that the three crews came together to try and form an alliance and asks that they at least try to discuss it. On Punk Hazard, Luffy is curious about Law's idea. Below their cage, the Marines continue to panic about the oncoming gas and call out to their superiors to help them. Asking if anyone in the cage can burn things, Luffy tells Law that Franky can, mentioning he even has a beam cannon. Replying that he requires both his hands to use his Radical Beam, Franky instead tells them that he can only use Coup de Boo right now. Law asks him to burn the battleship, which he does so immediately using Franky Fireball. From inside, Caesar watches this and wonders what they are doing, calling them desperate while commenting on their corpses being useful later. Outside, the smoke from the burning ship begins to surround the cage obscuring the view of any onlookers. Taking his chance, Law removes his chains explaining that they needed the smokescreen to hide the fact that they are escaping. Luffy asks how Law could take off seastone chains so easily, only for Law to continue explaining and mention that they were normal chains that he put in the lab so he could escape in case he was captured. Law then cuts the pirates free, and wonders aloud what he should do with Smoker and Tashigi as he puts them back in their own bodies. Tashigi realizes that her breasts are exposed and tries to hide them with her knees, begging Law to let her out of the chains. Law tells Smoker he has no reason to save him, but if Vergo loses his position due to Smoker returning alive, that would be good. He tells Smoker he will only free him on the condition that he forget everything he learned about him and Joker. On a balcony below the cage, Luffy calls out to Law about how they can get inside. Surprised, Law worriedly asks how Luffy broke out, with Franky telling him the mesh is not made of seastone. Yelling at Luffy to not do anything on his own, they then escape the cage. Meanwhile, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon are seen still barely outrunning the approaching gas. Commenting on the comedic way they are running, Kin'emon notes that it is not helping them. Sanji begins to then trail behind due to Nami's body being at its limit, and instinctively clutches his hurting chest, only to grab onto Nami's breast. Realizing this, Sanji is immediately invigorated and shoots ahead of the group, catches up with the dragon and captures it. Nearby, Nami and Usopp are riding on Brownbeard, with Nami apologizing to him for making him carry them in his injured state. Still concerned about the children, she can only hope that they had not eaten the candy yet. Reassuring her that it is not a big deal, Brownbeard states that he has to save his men anyway. They then notice a running figure in the distance, realizing it was the dragon outrunning the gas with several people holding onto it. In front of the lab, the Marines are relieved to see one of the shutters to the lab opening, while inside Caesar's subordinates are panicking due to the shutter opening, asking who had pulled the lever. Someone points up and the subordinates see Luffy, Robin, Law, Tashigi, and Smoker standing over them, a pile of defeated minions under their feet. Tashigi is happy to see everyone inside safely while Law wonders where his heart might be. Luffy remarks how interesting things are getting, and Smoker voices his reluctance about cooperating. Outside of the lab, Brownbeard, with the dragon now attached to his tail and Zoro, Brook, Sanji, and Kin'emon clinging to the dragon, is running toward the now closing shutter. Zoro asks Kin'emon if he can cut iron and the samurai replies that it is no problem. Zoro then tells Brownbeard to keep running. The two swordsmen cut down the door and Brownbeard barrels through, all of them landing in a heap. Everyone inside is terrified now that the gas can get in the lab, while Luffy is happy to see that everyone is in one place again, and orders everyone to start fighting back. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kid (in clear view), Killer, Apoo and Hawkins are seen for the first time after the timeskip. **Kid's bounty is 470,000,000. **Killer's bounty is 200,000,000. **Apoo's bounty is 350,000,000. **Hawkins' bounty is 320,000,000. *The Kid Pirates have invited the On Air Pirates and the Hawkins Pirates to their secret hideout in order to discuss the possibility of forming an alliance with them. *Luffy, Robin, Franky, Law, Smoker, and Tashigi manage to escape. **Law's chains were not made of seastone. They were normal ones that he put in the lab earlier in case he was captured. *Smoker and Tashigi are returned to their original bodies and form a temporary alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and Law in order to defeat Caesar's organization on the condition that they do not mention Law or Joker's involvement to the Marines. *Brownbeard has allied himself with the Straw Hats in the hopes of saving his men. *One of the lab's shutters is destroyed, meaning the gas will be able to seep in. *The Straw Hats (except for Chopper, who is still hiding) are reunited and prepare for battle. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 677 it:Capitolo 677 es:Capítulo 677